


Hello Montgomery Scotty's Husband

by lennyangel



Series: Keenser and Scotty, sitting in a tree, KISSINGetdown! [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Jaylah is Scotty's daughter and you can't convince me otherwise, Just a cutesy story to embarrass my favs, M/M, Married Couple, The whole gang is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennyangel/pseuds/lennyangel
Summary: Scotty is excited to introduce Jaylah to an important oyster in his life, but forgets the danger this poses when James T Kirk is around.





	1. Chapter 1

"Will I have to wear that uniform?" Jaylah asked Kirk, who smiled.   
"' Fraid  so." He let out  an  a mused  sigh as he looked at Scotty. He then wandered off and Scotty was left alone with the young alien woman who had saved his life. He felt very proud of her, almost as though she were a daughter, or perhaps little sister, to him. He put his arm around her.    
  
"Now, o' course I recommend going in to the engineering course, but I'm a little biased. You can decide after your first introductory year."    
"If I am in engineering course, I can work with you Montgomery Scotty?" She asked, tilting her head towards him. He choked back the swell of emotion that was climbing up his throat.   
"Aye, well, that's if the Captain wants  ya ."   
"He will want me. I am great engineer." She said. Scotty laughed. 

At this moment,  Keenser  strolled up. He had been looking forward to meeting Jaylah, ever  since  Scotty had first mentioned her. The obvious joy he showed when talking about her made  Keenser  happy. The recent events had left Scotty quite shaken, so it was good that a positive thing had come out of it. He was also excited to have another great engineering mind to discuss ideas with. Chekov had gotten a little distracted with his amorous interactions as of late, and Scotty, while the love of his life, was still just one person. Scotty greeted him with an affectionate hand on the shoulder.     
  
" Oh Jaylah! This is my husband,  Keenser . " Jaylah looked down and nodded her head at  Keenser .    
" Hello ,  Montgomery Scotty’s  husband,  Keenser ."  Keenser  waved up at her.  She  smiled, which surprised both engineers. She looked up at Scotty.    
"He is just as you described, Montgomery Scotty."  Keenser  turned a curious face to his husband,  wh  looked bashful.    
"Describe me?"  Keenser  asked. Jaylah looked between the two of them, clearly confused.   
"He said you were small, and blue green. He also said you looked like an oyster, but I did not know what that meant. He told me he missed you and worried about you. He loves you a lot. I am glad you are together again." Scotty had turned a shade of pink, to  Keenser's  eyes he was a darker grey.  Keenser  let out an  embar r assed , flattered and loving smell which only made Scotty more flustered.    
"All right, all right,  tha s  enough. Leave a lovesick Scot in peace."    
  
They moved  on to  dr inking. It turns out Jaylah could hold her liquor well. When she graduated from Starfleet, she would be a fine  ad di tion  to the team.  They were laughing about a joke  Keenser  had just made.   
"You do not talk much, but you are funny, Montgomery Scotty's husband  Keenser ." She kept calling him that, and neither he nor Scotty had corrected her. They both secretly liked the obvious stating of their connection.     
  
“Wait,  what? Husband?”  James T Kirk leaned over the couch behind Scotty, the lust for gossip shimmering in his eyes. He had been walking past, talking to Spock and  Uhura  who were now both hovering as well. Scotty rolled his eyes and sighed.   
“ A ye ,  Cap'n .”   
“I,  er , didn’t realise you t wo were married . ”  He was trying to  subtl y  probe for more  information  but  was practically vibrating with interest. Scotty folded his arms.   
“ Ya  didn’t? Why else d o  ya  think we're wearing matching shirts today. ”  Kirk looked in confusion between Scotty and  Keenser . Both their shirts were red with black  floral-like  prints. Scotty's shirt had some white on them, but they were very simil ar .  
Not matching though.     
  
"Those shirts don't match Scotty."  Keenser's  head jerked up suddenly as Kirk said this. Scotty gave the Captain an intense look.   
"Yes, they  do ,  Cap'n ."  Kirk looked between the two and smiled.    
"Heh, my bad. It is pretty obvious now." He stood and looked at Spock. "Did you know these two were married?"    
"I admit I did not. I was aware of their romantic relationship, but not of any legal connection." replied Spock, who then turned to  Uhura  for her input. She was  sipping her drink in a  fau x  innocent manner.    
"I knew. But I knew you'd tell Kirk, and we all know how he is with gossip." She said, avoiding  looking at th e raised eyebrow Spock gave her. Kirk put a hand on his heart.   
"What am I like? Scotty?" The engineer was tucking his chin to his chest and looking away. " Keenser ?"  Keenser  looked Kirk straight in the eyes and replied,   
"Meddler."    
Everyone burst out laughing.    
  
A short while later, most of the crew of the Enterprise was gathered around discussing having a party to celebrate the wedding of Scotty and  Keenser . Both of the subjects in question were very uncomfortable with all the attention, but were also incredibly proud of their partner, and were having a shared dilemma on how to handle the situation. For the time being, they were stiff backed against the couch and holding hands, which was very rewarding for the people around them.  Jaylah was beside them, her head nodding to her chest as the many drinks finally caught up with her. 

Kirk was still upset he didn't know.   
"Ok, hands up if you knew these two were married?" In addition to  Uhura  and Jaylah, all of engineering put their hands up, as well as Chekov and Bones.    
"Bones?!" McCoy  shru gged .   
"I'm their CMO. I need to know people's partners in cases of death or severe injury."   
"And you never told me?"   
"Patient doctor confidentiality Jim." His words  were  matter of fact, but McCoy had a smug smirk on his face. 

Kirk turned to Chekov.   
"How did you find out?" The ensign looked very proud of himself.   
"I was there when they got engaged. It was  wery  romantic." All eyes turned in surprise to Scotty.    
"Don' look at me! It was him!" He yelled, pointing a finger at his husband. "All this talk of becoming family and sharing an ocean of life together, I  couldna  resist." Chekov nodded in sage agreement.    
"Why didn't you tell me?" whispered Sulu, who  relaied  on his younger friend to bring him hot young gossip.    
"Love is delicate matter, Mr Sulu." Chekov responded gravely, which Sulu couldn't argue. 

Kirk was very annoyed by all this.    
" And what ab out  all of  you ? " He asked of the engineers. They all mumbled and shuffled their feet, Kirk catching snippets of "gossip" and "meddler". One spoke up.   
"They didn't really announce it. But for three months after we started our  five- year  mission, the Chief kept saying stuff like, 'can you tell my husband to meet me in corridor three to fix that lighting array? It didn't take us  l ong  to realise he meant  Ensign Keenser ." All the engineers smiled and agreed. Kirk threw his hands in the air.   
"And no one thought to tell me." Everyone laughed, even him. 

He placed a hand on Scotty's shoulder. "Well,  a belated  congr a tulations  from me. Shame I couldn't be at the ceremony." Despite the obvious probing tone, Scotty was unused to this much attention (outside of engineering emergencies) and he finally cracked under all the pressure.   
“ We ll , it’ s not  a Federation marriage.  Roylans don’t m arr y  in our sense, but they do pair bond and I got dunked in  t he family pool. " he ignored the look of confusion on Kirk's face. He patted his  Keenser's  leg. " Husband is just easy short hand. Plus I like saying it. My husband. This is my husband. My husband  Keenser .” He was hit softly in the leg by an  emb ar rassed Keenser . 

They got too distracted looking lovingly at each other that neither of them  were  able to spot the  dangerous  look Kirk was getting. It was his 'great idea' face.   
"Wait," he said slowly, quietly, suspiciously, "so you've not had a Federation ceremony." They both turned to him in horror. Spock raised an eyebrow while  Uhura  smiled, having wanted this secretly for some time.    
"Captains can perform marriages you know." 

Before Scotty or  Keenser  could object, everyone had jumped in, offering to help and demanding to be a part of it.  Uhura  would handle organisation of the ceremony while Spock handled the legal forms and registration. Chekov was going to be either Scotty or  Keenser's  best man (or both) and Sulu had pounced on the opportunity to make his daughter flower girl. McCoy was being dragged in, all of engineering were doing speeches and even Jaylah had woken up to demand to be part of the ceremony (she liked the idea of flower girl alongside Demora).  Keenser  and Scotty were forced into resignation, but by the soft looks they shared and the squeezing of their hands, it didn't seem as though they hated it so much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy what I write, you could find more of me on my blog [earendil-elenion](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/earendil-elenion) or my writing blog [blankpagewriting](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blankpagewriting)


	2. Bonus: Matching Shirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the couple outfit came about in the first place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, domestic bonus chapter just because I can

“What are you wearing to the Captain’s birthday thing?” Scotty suddenly asked. They were lying in bed reading. Scotty was stretched across Keenser’s lap in that languid way Keenser loved. But now black eyes were staring up at him. Keenser shrugged. He wasn’t, at that time, wearing anything or he would have indicated down. 

Roylans didn’t wear clothes and Keenser only obliged to make the humanoids feel better about everything. He’d recently bonded with a new recruit, Kevin, who also came from a planet where clothes had been low on the list of priorities in invention. Unlike Keenser, Kevin had external genitalia. Well, it only really got external when he was excited but since Starfleet is pretty exciting, Keenser was charged to trying to convince him to wear pants so that everyone could be more comfortable. He’d gotten him to wear a shirt, he was confident. There was no real point in Keenser wearing clothes. When he was off duty out and about, he just wore his old shirt and pants from Delta Vega. He wore nothing when in his room with Scotty.

“You cannae just where those slob clothes. You need something nice.” Keenser glared down at his husband. He hated when Scotty not only read his mind, but shot down the thought he divined there. He grumbled, telling Scotty without words that he didn’t have anything. Scotty rolled out of his lap.

“Lets look.” And he went over to their shared wardrobe. Not many things had been rescued from the wreckage of the enterprise, but they'd been able to get a few clothes and things from the wardrobe and cupboards. Keenser wandered over, knowing full well that the only things him-sized were his uniform and his slob clothes. The wardrobe was practically empty, Scotty was not particularly fashion inclined either. The human hmmed for a moment. With a resigned sigh, he took out some of his own clothes.

“Here’s what I’m wearing.” He said, laying them out on the bed. A black suit with a black and dark grey shirt. It was Scotty’s only suit, under which he simply changed the shirt. Keenser didn’t recognise the shirt, but he didn’t usually pay attention to clothing details. He pointed at the shirt and gave a thumbs up.   
"Glad you like it." Scotty replied. "But now I think we should get you something." 

   
They wandered around the crowded shopping complex of Yorktown. Keenser was looking up at all the store names and didn't notice when a group of people separated him and Scotty. It wasn't until he heard Scottish swearing that he turned around. Scotty was yelling his name and sounding quite panicked. So, Keenser found a statue and climbed it.    
"Git down!" Scotty yelled, arriving at the base of the statue. However, as Keenser hopped into his arms, he felt the sigh of relief. After that, they held hands.    
"So I don't lose ye again." Scotty had said, but Keenser knew he tended to get overwhelmed in crowds. He should have remembered that instead of wandering off. They rarely got a chance to just walk along holding hands; it was nice.

They checked out a few stores, but soon found it was difficult to find anything Keenser sized. He was too short for adult clothes, but too broad and long of limb for children's designs. Still, they went around, joking together and enjoying the rare opportunity to just be themselves.

Eventually Keenser tugged on Scotty's hand excitedly. He pointed at the shirt in front of him.    
"Ya like that one, do ya?" Asked Scotty. Keenser nodded.   
"Same." He said, indicating between the two of them. Scotty's face did an intricate dance of human emotions too fast for Keenser to decode. However, he smiled softly at the end.   
"Aye, we'll be the same." Then very quickly he bent down to lay a kiss upon Keenser's head. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I have to write both the Royla marriage and the Federation marriage now....
> 
> Demora is the name of Sulu's daughter


End file.
